robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Eagle Eye Smith
Johnny monologuing at the pool table: "I'll never forget the first time I met Eagle Eye Smith. I was at the bar late one night when..." (A blind man bursts in, knocking objects with his pool stick) "The Name's Eagle Eye! And I'm a champ! I challenge you three to a game of pool!" (Johnny looks to see no one else at the pool table) "I was the only one near the pool table, that's when i realized that Eagle Eye was blind as a bat." (EY's trying to hit an ashtray on a table as two customers get the beer out of the way) "I'm gonna break this Puppy wide open!" (Johnny narrating) "I couldn't help feel sorry for Eagle Eye, so I picked up 2 pool balls and held them close to his ear." (EY knocks the ashtray off the table, and it shatters, as Johnny knocks the 2 balls 2 make a sound) "Good shot, Eagle Eye!" -"Damn straight fatass! Up stripes!" (Narrating) "Eagle Eye hit a lot of balls that night!" (Eagle eye injures two dudes in their groin with his stick, one behind him and one in front) "And not any on the pool table." - "8 ball! Corner pocket! I'm a champion!" (Johnny raises EY's arm in a victory pose) - "And though he may not have won the game, he certainly won my heart." (Scenery changes, as EY tries to strike a baseball pitched by Johnny, only for him to knock one a player on the head as the ball lands on another guy's groin, EY runs in joy) - Homerun, Eagle Eye! - "I'm a champion!" (EY is now in a bowling alley, throwing the ball into another guy's gut who dropped his own ball, causing another dude to trip over it, as Johnny clashes two pins together to make a Strike sound) - "Strike, Eagle Eye!" - "I'm A champion!" (EY is now sitting on a park's bench, dressed in winter clothes and with ski equipment) - "I Can't wait!" - Keep your ski tips up, we're almost at the top of the mountain! - I'm gonna be a champion! - OK, this is it! (EY jumps off the bench as if skiing, while Johnny tosses snow in a fan to simulate icy winds) - "These Alps are my bitch, Motherfucker!" (Johnny and EY sitting on a sofa) - "Eagle Eye, you're ok?" - "Sometimes, Johnny, It's scary being blind..." - "Well, Eagle Eye, no one else can see either. The sun went out years ago." - "Really? So we're all... champions?" - "Yeah, we're all... champions." (Both sob and hug each other, Johnny continues) - "I ain't gonna laugh at you." - "Alright don't get gay on me, fatso! I'm gonna show my girlfriend a good time!" - "Have fun, Eagle Eye." (EY gets in the bedroom after colliding with the wall and hops on top of an inflatable sex doll) - "How ya like that, baby?" (Johnny imitates the voice of a woman from underneath the bed) - "OH, Eagle Eye, you're so big!" - "YOU KNOW IT, WOMAN!" - "You're a champion, Eagle Eye!" - "That's right, I'm a champion!"Category:Transcriptions Category:Transcriptions Uncompleted